Love You More
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: Inuyasha reflects his feelings towards Sesshoumaru. Oneshot. PLZ RR! Debating on making this a oneshot series


AN: Hey! Here's a new fic by mwah! AHAHAHAHA! I love this pairing so much. They're SOOOO hot together!  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru  
Summary: Inuyasha reflects on his feelings towards his older half brother.

**_You tell me that there's no darkness,  
but the sun shines down on you.  
And even though your life is peaceful,  
there's no fighting left to do.  
Reality...No one would cry for me.  
For every cup that runneth over,  
many more are filled with pain.  
You talke to me of sunshine,  
when it's pouring down with rain.  
No one would weep...  
-Inuyasha-_**

Inuyasha had run off once more. Getting away from the comotion of the group. He was sick of hearing Kagome bitch at him, and now, he just needed some quiet time to reflect on his inner-self. Once he found a quiet spot next to a river, he sat down, then burst into tears. Why was anyones guess, but he was crying himself dry. He dipped his face into the water and started to cry again. FInally, he had quieted down a bit.

"sniffle Sess, if you knew how I really felt about you...Gods, then I wouldn't have this goddamn fucking burden..." he said to himself.

He started to cry again. It was so hard to live without the one you love, or see the one you love, hate you with passion. He quieted down once again. He opened his mouth.

_The more you put me through  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you  
You say you hate me, I just love you more  
You don't want me, I just want you more  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me  
I know it's sad but it's making me happy  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on  
Because you love me and I love you more_

It's sick but who could ever predict we'd be doin' the same shit  
We say that we do it for our baby but we don't, we do it for us  
It's lust, 'cuz neither one of us trusts each other so we fuck  
'till we bust, 'till cuss each other out, we know what it's about  
Shout 'till I throw you out the house, you throw me out the house  
I throw you on the couch, punch you in the mouth, we fist fight  
'till we turn this mother out and apologize after, laughter  
Pain, it's insane, we're back in the same chapter again  
And it's sad but it's true, when i'm laying here with you  
There ain't nothing anyone could ever say or ever do 'cuz

The more you put me through  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you  
You say you hate me, I just love you more  
You don't want me, I just want you more  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me  
I know it's sad but it's making me happy  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on  
Because you love me and I love you more

'Cuz I hate you, do you hate me?  
Good, 'cuz you're so fuckin beautiful when you're angry  
It makes me wanna just take you and just throw you  
on the bed and fuck you like I don't even know you  
You fuck other people and I fuck other people  
You're a slut, but i'm equal, i'm a mutt, we're both evilin our ways  
but neither one of us would ever admit it  
'Cuz one of us would have one up on the other so forget it  
We can make accusations, people spread rumours  
But they ain't got proof, 'till they do, it's just the two of us  
You and me, 'cuz any chick can say that she's screwin' me  
But you gotta believe it to a degree 'cuz true indeed  
If you didn't I wouldn't be hittin', yeah I would  
'Cuz the sex is too damn good, if I ran, who would I run to  
that would be this soft and warm? So it's off and on  
Usually more off then on but at least we know that we  
Share this common bond, you're the only one I can fuck  
without a condom on, I hope the only reason that I cope  
Is 'cuz of that fact and I can bust in that, and that's why

The more you put me through  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you  
You say you hate me, I just love you more  
You don't want me, I just want you more  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me  
I know it's sad but it's making me happy  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on  
Because you love me and I love you more

I can never understand it, that's why I don't try  
From junior high until we both die, you silly hoe why must we try  
Is it really so rough that we must always call each other's Billy Goat's Gruff  
Try to pull each other's legs until the other begs  
We're lying to ourself, that's the beauty of it, yeah  
'Cuz we truly love each other, that's why we always fight  
And all we do is shove each other every other fuckin' night  
And it's clear, it ain't gonna change, this pinned up rage  
We both have, we both feel like we've been upstaged  
By someone else, we both been someone else's someone else  
The problem is neither one wants help, it's an addiction  
And it can't be fixed, our family's mixed up  
There's a baby sister in the mix and it hurts 'cuz the pieces to the puzzle don't fit  
And anybody who thinks he knows us doesn't know shit  
And they're probably just tired of hearing it all the time on every song  
Every lyric and every rhyme, all the hoopla, all of the woopty woo  
What you put me through, fuckin' woopty do  
But I won't be made a fool of, if this is true love  
You wouldn't do what you did last time, you wouldn't screw up  
This time, 'cuz this time girl i'm tellin you what  
You do it again and i'm fuckin' you up 'cuz no matter

What you say, what you do  
I'ma hunt you down 'till I find you  
No matter where you run, i'll be right there  
Right behind you in your nightmares  
So much for them flowers, and the candy  
All the times that you threw it back at me  
Told me you hate me, you 'gon hate me more  
When you find out you can't escape me, whore

The more you put me through  
The more it makes me wanna come back to you  
You say you hate me, I just love you more  
You don't want me, I just want you more  
I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me  
I know it's sad but it's making me happy  
The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on  
Because you love me and I love you more 

AN: How'd you like it? Please R+R! Should i continue this? tell me!


End file.
